Cherish/Cherish
Cherish/Cherish by Madonna/''The Association'', is a mash-up featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. The song was sung by the God Squad, with solos from Joe, Mercedes, Quinn and Sam. It is sung at ‎Breadstix by the God Squad as a Valentine's Day gift from Santana to Brittany. At the end of this performance, Brittany and Santana share their first on-screen kiss as a couple. Lyrics Quinn (Sam, Joe and Mercedes): Cherish (Bom, bom) is the word I (Bom, bom) use to describe (Bom, bom) (Bom, bom) All the feeling (Bom, bom) that I have hiding here (Bom, bom) for you inside (Bom, bom) Sam and Joe (Quinn and Mercedes): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn (with Sam, Joe and Mercedes): (Cherish the thought) Of always having you (Here by my side) Oh baby I... Mercedes (Quinn, Joe and Sam): Perish (Bom, bom) is the word that more (Bom, bom) than applies (Bom, bom) (Bom, bom) To the hope (Bom, bom) in my heart (Bom, bom) each time I (Bom, bom) realize Oooh... (Bom, bom) Sam and Joe (Quinn and Mercedes): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn (with Sam, Joe and Mercedes): (Cherish the thought) Of always having you (Here by my side) Oh baby I... Quinn, Sam, Joe and Mercedes: Who? You! (Mercedes: Can't get away I won't let you Ooh...) Who? You! Quinn: I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of Quinn and Mercedes: Your love Sam and Joe (Quinn and Mercedes): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn with Sam, Joe and Mercedes: Cherish the thought Quinn and Joe: Of always having you Mercedes and Sam: Here by my side Oh baby I.... Quinn and Joe: Cherish the joy You keep bringing it Mercedes and Sam: Into my life, always singing it Joe with Quinn: Cherish your strength You got the power Mercedes and Sam: To make me feel good and baby I Joe Perish the thought Joe and Sam Of ever leaving, Mercedes and Quinn: I never would Joe: You don't know how many times! Sam (Quinn and Mercedes): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Joe: Ooo!) (Cherish the thought) Joe and Sam (Quinn and Mercedes): You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) Sam (Quinn and Mercedes): (Joe: Yeah) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn and Mercedes with Joe and Sam: Cherish me as much as I cherish you Quinn and Mercedes: Cherish the thought Quinn, Mercedes, Joe and Sam: Oooh Trivia *This is the third mash-up on Glee to feature a Madonna song after Borderline/Open Your Heart, I Love New York/New York, New York. ''It was followed by ''The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up. Each of these mash-ups was also performed in a different season of Glee. Gallery Cherishfabrittana.gif Kissofthecentury.gif|First Brittana Kiss on screen <3<3<3 Tumblr_lzkb52kv561qeamp2o1_500.gif C-C18.png C-C17.png C-C16.png C-C14.png C-C13.png C-C12.png C-C10.png C-C9.png C-C8.png C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C4.png C-C3.png C-C2.png C-C1.png Quinn (Heart).png Cherishh.png Samcedesss.png CherishJoe.jpg CherishBrittana.jpg CherishSam.jpg CherishFlamotta.jpg CherishQuinn.jpg CherishSamcedes.jpg 13_Cherish_Cherish.jpg SugarHeart1.gif Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h21m34s7.png Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h21m40s70.png MyOTPdancing Brittana.gif tumblr_mkpb02YLCp1r7lepzo4_250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo5 r1 250.gif santit.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three